For Absent Friends
by Kittenmommy
Summary: Sequel to my fic The Naboo Chronicles and set twenty years later. Old friends come together once again in the wake of a tragic loss. WIP
1. You Can't Be Dead!

"For Absent Friends"

Chapter 1

"You Can't Be Dead!"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine – they belong to George Lucas, and I'm not making any money from this. This disclaimer will cover all subsequent chapters unless otherwise noted elsewhere.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic takes place in the little AU I've established in my previous _Star Wars_ fics, which were written back when only _The Phantom Menace_ had been released. Unfortunately, the subsequent movies contradicted much of my fics, but you know… I really don't care. So this one remains true to my AU, though I have incorporated some ideas from Episodes II and III.

This fic takes place quite some time after my fic _The Naboo Chronicles_, probably at roughly the time that the events of _A New Hope_ would have taken place had I not so radically diverged from canon. However, Obi-Wan and Anakin are not old men – they're in their forties, just as you'd expect. After all, _ANH_ took place only twenty-something years after _RoTS_, and they were twenty or so in that movie. GL really screwed up there.

But anyway… here's my new fic. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_"We never realise just how close we come to disaster whether in love or in everyday life…"_ – Phil Collins, "Both Sides" liner notes.

* * *

**_Investigation Into Fatal Air Car Accident Concludes_**

_CORUSCANT (GP) – The investigation into the tragic air car accident that claimed the life of the First Lady of the Republic six months ago has been closed, officials announced today._

_"We're pretty confident that this was a clear-cut case of driving under the influence," Security Commissioner M'Aaalari said. "The driver of the other vehicle, one Oona Brack of Centauri Prime, had a blood spice level of over .415 and a previous record of driving under the influence of an illegal substance. I have informed the Chancellor's office that we can find no evidence whatsoever that this was a deliberate attempt on the Lady Sabé's life. It seems that the incident was exactly what it appeared to be: a horrible, horrible accident."_

_The accident occurred early in the morning on Main Republica, which is the major air traffic thoroughfare giving access to the Senate Building, the High Court, and other Republic administration buildings. _

_According to reports, Lady Sabé had driven her husband Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to his offices in the Senate Building before continuing on to do routine errands. Her air car was struck head on by Brack's vehicle when its driver made an illegal turn on a red signal into opposing traffic. _

_Lady Sabé was pronounced dead at the scene. She was 51. _

_The critically injured Brack was taken to Coruscant General for treatment._

_Brack is now fully recovered and in police custody, where he awaits trial on charges of vehicular homicide and operating an air car while under the influence of an illegal intoxicant._

_The Supreme Chancellor could not be reached for comment._

_Lady Sabé is survived by her husband, age 74, and by their twin children, Jedi Knights Anakin and Padmé, age 20. _

_The Jedi Council refused to comment on these new findings in Lady Sabé's death, and would say only that her children are away on assignment in an undisclosed location._

_See related links: The Jedi Temple, The Galactic Senate, The Supreme Chancellor's Office, Naboo_

* * *

Palpatine finished reading the news report and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, staring out at the air traffic outside his office window. He had already been informed of Commissioner M'Aaalari's decision to close the investigation, so reading it was no surprise.

Still, seeing it there in black and white made it real in a way that M'Aaalari's nervous, apologetic visit to his office the previous day had not; the Republic authorities were putting Sabé's death behind them, and he was expected to do the same.

_Easier said than done,_ he thought. He rested an elbow on the armrest of his chair and put his face in his hand. _I am far too old for this…_

The atmosphere in his office suddenly seemed to change, the air becoming dense and thick. The heavy scent of ozone filled the room, and Palpatine felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This feeing had only come upon him once before, when he had seen –

He made himself straighten up and swivel his chair around to face the Force specter that was beginning to coalesce into existence in front of his desk.

He gasped in horror, the blood draining from his face. Unnoticed, the newsfiche slipped out of his fingers and fluttered to the floor.

"No," Palpatine said, his voice breaking. "You _can't_ be dead. Not you." But even as he denied it, he knew it was true.

The ghost gave him a sad smile. "Everyone has his time," it told him sadly. "Even me."

* * *

Padmé sat up in bed, clutching the covers to her chest. She looked around the darkened room, wondering what had woken her.

She had been having the most perplexing dream, she recalled. Something about Obi-Wan trying to send her secret messages through coded transmissions that she couldn't translate…

The holocom beeped from her sitting room and she frowned. _Who would be calling me at this hour?_ she wondered. Pulling on a robe, she went to investigate.

When she padded into the sitting room, she saw the little red light blinking on the holocom. An urgent message on her private line in the middle of the night… Her heart sank. She went to the unit and answered the call.

A hologram of Obi-Wan appeared, looking tired and grim. "Queen Amidala," he intoned formally, bowing.

_Ohhh… this _can't_ be good!_ She swallowed hard.

At last she found her voice. "What is it, Obi-Wan?" she asked, her voice shaking. _Luke… Leia… oh please Gods…_ She swallowed hard. "What's happened?"

His formal demeanor dissolved. "Oh, Padmé!" he cried, his voice harsh with grief. "Anakin. I tried to save him, I tried, but – "

Padmé didn't hear the rest over her own sobs.

* * *

"I'm dead, Palpatine," Anakin's ghost said rather unnecessarily. "You're going to have to look after Padmé for me."

"Anakin, I – "

"You're all that she has left, you know," the ghost said almost conversationally. "Obi-Wan and our children are always away on Jedi business… and so are _your_ children." He met Palpatine's gaze. "Any of them could be killed at any time."

Palpatine put a hand over his eyes and made a sound deep in his throat. "I've outlived two wives. I couldn't bear to outlive my own children." He looked up at Anakin's ghost. "Please, please tell me…"

"I wish I could," came the sad reply. Was it Palpatine's imagination, or were tears forming in the eyes of his friend's ghost? Could ghosts cry? Palpatine didn't know. "I wish I were that strong with the Force, but even now I'm not."

"What's it like?" Palpatine asked suddenly. "Being dead."

Anakin's ghost shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

"Did it hurt? Were you frightened?"

The ghost gave Palpatine a compassionate look, and when he spoke his voice was gentle. "No, Palpatine. Dying is peaceful. It's like coming home after a long, hard day… and what could be frightening about that?"

Palpatine nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Please, remember. Padmé."

Palpatine's eyebrows came together. "Will you in turn look after –"

"It doesn't work that way here," the ghost said with a shake of his head.

"But… but do you know if – "

Anakin's ghost gave him a sad smile. "Sabé is well. She sends her love. One day we will all be together again. But until then – "

Palpatine nodded. "Of course, Anakin. I will look after Padmé as best I can. You have my word."

"Thank you, Palpatine." Anakin's ghost raised a hand in farewell. "The Force will be with you. Always."

And then Palpatine was alone in his office once again.

* * *

Padmé sat at her dressing table, numbly watching her handmaidens bustle about packing trunks for their journey to Coruscant for Anakin's Remembrance. As Alliné and Salmé produced a long black mourning gown from the wardrobe and transferred it to a trunk for packing, Padmé was reminded of the last time she had worn a similar gown…

* * *

_Naboo wept._

_The rain poured down on the funeral party, soaking them to the bone. _

_The Queen's elaborate hairstyle had fallen down to hang in wet strings around her face, and the rain made flesh-colored trails in her white make-up that were indistinguishable from her tears._

_Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker stood staring straight ahead as the rain darkened his sandy hair and ran down his black leathered shoulders. The color of the Naboo skies was an exact match to his blue-grey eyes._

_The grieving Supreme Chancellor stood between them – or rather, was held up by them. The rain had long since ruined his elaborate black brocaded robes, and his thinning silver hair was plastered to his head._

_Behind them was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, dressed in his Jedi robes, hood pulled over his head. Though the rain soaked him, his posture never altered._

_The press had been strictly banned from Sabé's funeral, but that didn't stop the _paparazzi_. Mere minutes after it had ended, the holopics had been broadcast all over the Republic._

_The Queen had been furious at this intrusion by the press. She had commanded her personal guard to find the _paparazzi_ responsible and bring them before her. And when they had done so, she had personally revoked the photographers' visas and ordered them deported, never again to return to Naboo._

_When they had protested that they were being deported illegally, she had told them coldly, "We are Naboo law, Gentlebeings. As we command, so it shall be."_

_And so it was. _

_The photographers were hustled away, but the damage had been done. The Chancellor's privacy in grief had been violated, which went against everything the Naboo believed. There was such an uproar that a bill was passed banning all outside press from the planet, period._

_Naturally, the outside press struck back. _

_It was widely commented upon that neither Chancellor Palpatine and Lady Sabé's children nor Queen Amidala and Jedi Master Skywalker's children had attended the poor Lady Sabé's funeral. It was an attempt to embarrass all involved, but the Jedi Council quickly quashed _that

_A hasty press release was put together and issued, saying that the Knights in question were away on assignment and could not be recalled at this time, despite the circumstances._

_But the damage had been done._

_Padmé wondered how the children were coping; surely they must know that their mother had been killed, and they must also be aware of what was being written about them in the press. _

How could the Jedi be so heartless?_ she wondered. _Even if they could not recall Luke and Leia, surely they could have allowed Anakin and Padmé to attend their mother's funeral.

_But no one, not even Obi-Wan or Anakin, would answer her questions… nor would they share their own opinions on the matter._

_It was not the first time that members of the Jedi Council had closed ranks to present a united front against an outsider, and Padmé knew that it would not be the last…_


	2. Have You Seen Anakin?

"For Absent Friends"

Chapter 2

"Have You Seen Anakin?"

* * *

Queen Amidala's silver Nubian glided gracefully down to the landing platform. A moment later, the ramp came down with a pneumatic _hiss_ and the Queen and her retinue appeared at the top.

Immediately, a storm of flashbulbs went off as the assembled members of the press recorded the event for posterity. With a slow, measured pace, the black-shrouded Queen and her handmaidens in their dark purple hooded gowns descended the ramp and stepped out into the bright Coruscant afternoon sunlight.

The Supreme Chancellor came forward to greet her, bowing.

"Your Majesty," he said formally. "The loss of Jedi Master Skywalker is not only a personal tragedy, but also a loss for the whole of the Republic. He was a fine and honorable man, and he served the people of the Republic well."

The Queen inclined her head in acknowledgement of his words and glanced over to where most of the Jedi Council stood, waiting their turn. After a moment, Jedi Master Yoda stumped over to her and offered her an abbreviated bow.

"Queen Amidala, a terrible loss this is," he said, shaking his head sadly. "Terrible loss."

"Yes," she agreed faintly, speaking for the first time. "It certainly is."

"A terrible loss for the Jedi Order," he continued. "But grieve not for Master Skywalker, who has transformed into the Force. Mourn him not. Rejoice for him instead, yes."

The Queen opened her mouth to speak. Behind her long black veil, her eyes darted in the direction of the throng of reporters with their little hovering holovid cameras that waited to capture her every utterance, and she suddenly seemed to think better of whatever she had been about to say.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," she said coldly. "I shall do my best to remember your words in this difficult time. Now, if you will excuse me…" She gestured to her handmaidens.

"This way, Your Majesty," the Chancellor said, motioning her forward to a waiting air limo. He turned briefly to one of the blue-robed Chancellery Guard. "Please see to it that Her Majesty's trunks are delivered to my apartment as soon as possible."

"Certainly, Your Excellency," the guard said, inclining his head.

As Palpatine climbed into the air limo, he saw that one of the handmaidens had pushed back her dark purple hood and was crying quietly, her face in her hands. Ignoring the Queen, he immediately went to sit by the weeping handmaiden.

"Oh, Padmé… " he murmured. He put an arm around her, and she collapsed against him, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Padmé lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Upon their arrival at Palpatine's apartment, the Chancellor had given her a brandy before sending her off to get tucked into bed by Salmé. Padmé had protested, pointing out that it was the middle of the afternoon and she wasn't tired, but they had been firm.

"Tomorrow will be a difficult day," Palpatine had told her. "And when was the last time you slept?"

"The Chancellor is right, Your Majesty," Salmé had added. "You need to save your strength."

_I am weary of the Chancellor always being right,_ Padmé had almost snapped irritably. But even in her head it had sounded so much like something Sabé would have said that she held her tongue.

And so she had gone to lie down. Dismissing her handmaiden, she had removed her own handmaiden garb and changed into a long white nightgown.

And now, though the brandy had put her in a muzzy fog and the bed was warm and soft, Padmé couldn't sleep.

There was an emptiness like a physical pain in her chest. Her broken heart seemed to beat in time with it: _Ani, Ani, Ani…_

_Dear Gods, is this how Palpatine feels? _Padmé wondered. _How on Naboo does he stand it? How does he go on living?_

She recalled with sudden guilt that she had been the one to talk Palpatine out of retiring and leaving public life forever after Sabé's death. Now, faced with the loss of her own spouse, she wanted nothing more than to do the same.

_I could go to The Retreat,_ she thought. _It's beautiful there… full of so many good memories… and memories are all I have left._

She turned on her side and grabbed the other pillow, holding it to her chest as though it were a living thing that needed comfort… or could give it. She thought she might cry yet again, but physical and emotional exhaustion overtook her instead.

At last, Padmé slept… and dreamed.

_Luke and Leia were children again, running through a flowered meadow under the bright Naboo sun. Padmé shielded her eyes with her hand and looked up towards The Retreat, looking for Anakin standing at his customary place on the portico, but there was no one there…_

* * *

The door buzzer rang, and Palpatine gave serious thought to not answering it. Night had fallen on Coruscant, and he couldn't imagine who would be calling at this hour.

Then again, who would disturb him now if it weren't something urgent? With that unsettling thought in mind, he went to answer the door. When he saw the face peering out of the security monitor, he wasn't sure whether or not he should be relieved.

"Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed as the door slid open. "What brings you here so late? I hope nothing else has happened."

The Jedi gave him a tired smile. "No… not yet, anyway."

"Well," Palpatine said, smiling. "It's good to see you. Do come in," he continued, ushering Obi-Wan inside. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you."

Palpatine went to a side table that held a bottle and several brandy snifters. "Please, sit down," he invited as he poured himself a drink. "Padmé is here. She arrived this afternoon, did you know?" he asked, moving to sit on the red sofa.

"Yes, I heard," Obi-Wan said, sitting at the opposite end. "How is she?"

"As well as can be expected." Palpatine frowned. "Odd that you weren't among the Council members on the landing platform today."

Obi-Wan made a face. "I think they feared I'd create a scene… you know, cling to Padmé and bawl like a child or something similar."

"Hmm."

Palpatine sipped his brandy and was silent for a long moment, turning the glass around and around between his hands, his eyes cast down at the amber liquid as though the secrets of the Universe might be found there. Finally, he spoke.

"Obi-Wan," he asked hesitantly. "Is there… have you…" He took a deep breath and a quick gulp of brandy as though for courage. "Have you seen Anakin?" he suddenly blurted out.

Obi-Wan blinked. "I… no. Why?" A thought occurred to him. "Have _you_?"

"Yes… yes I have. It must have been shortly after he died."

"What did he say?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward.

"He made me promise to look after Padmé."

"That doesn't surprise me," Obi-Wan said with a nod. "He was always – "

"You _saw_ Anakin?" a new voice interrupted. "How is that possible?"

They turned to see a wide-eyed Padmé coming in from the hallway.

"Through the Force," Obi-Wan answered.

"I should have known!" She said ruefully, tying her robe shut and hurrying over to sit between them. She took Palpatine's hand and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Please, tell me what he said!" she begged. "I have to know… no matter how bad it was."

Palpatine briefly outlined his conversation with the ghost for her, making sure to stress that Anakin was at peace and felt no pain.

"He promised me that we would all be together one day," he finished.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Palpatine… _thank you_."

Palpatine put his brandy down on the coffee table and wiped her cheek with a gentle hand. "I was going to tell you earlier, but you were far too upset," he said softly.

She nodded and turned to Obi-Wan. "You knew this was possible," she said, her tone becoming accusing. He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "You _knew_ it would be possible for me to talk to Anakin! So when were you planning to tell me about it?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Padmé… it's not like that. You cannot talk to Anakin, because you don't have the Force."

"But you do!" she shot back. "And you _can_! And you didn't tell me!"

"The ability to commune with those who have become one with the Force is one of our Mysteries, and may not be spoken of with non-Jedi."

"I'm his _wife_!" she reminded him. "I deserved to know!"

"Padmé, you must understand – " Obi-Wan began.

She turned her back on him, freezing him out. "Palpatine, can you bring Anakin here? I want… I _need_ to talk to him."

"I'm so sorry, Padmé," Palpatine told her with sympathy. "Anakin appeared to me on his own. I wouldn't have the first idea how to summon him up."

She turned back to Obi-wan, and her eyes narrowed. "I bet I know who could teach you," she said, and that old steely determination that both men knew so well was back in her voice.

"No," the Jedi said, shaking his head. Infuriated, she began to speak, but he continued, overriding her. "Even if I _could_ teach him such a thing, I wouldn't."

"And you dare call yourself friend – " she began bitterly.

"Don't you understand, Padmé? It's dangerous!" Obi-Wan exploded, his patience finally at an end. "Palpatine hasn't been trained to use the Force… playing around with it now could kill him!"

Padmé blanched. "I didn't realize," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan replied heavily. "This is a difficult time for all of us."

"Of course… I hadn't thought." She was quiet for a moment. "Obi-Wan… could _you_ bring Anakin here for me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Padmé," he said gently.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because too much contact with the dead can have rather odd effects on the living."

"I don't care," she said angrily.

"But I do… I _must_." Obi-Wan caught and held Palpatine's eye. "For all of our sakes." He tried to take Padmé's free hand, the one that wasn't clutching Palpatine's, but she pulled it away, refusing even to look at him.

Obi-Wan sighed and rose to his feet. "I will see you both at the Remembrance tomorrow," he said, sounding tired and far older than his years.

"Thank you for coming, Obi-Wan," Palpatine said, also rising. He glanced down at Padmé. "I'll just see him out." He sounded apologetic.

She nodded silently, not looking up. As he turned to escort Obi-Wan out, he saw Padmé pick up his brandy snifter and take a sip.

When they reached the foyer, Palpatine stopped Obi-Wan with a hand on the shoulder. "I am very worried about her," he confided quietly.

"So am I," Obi-Wan agreed in the same tone. "She loved Anakin more than anything."

"_Loves,_" Palpatine corrected. "Present tense." He smiled sadly. "I speak from bitter experience."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course you're right," he agreed. "I misspoke."

Palpatine had a sudden thought. "What shall I do if Anakin comes to me again?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Tell him that he should know better," he said shortly.

And with that, he was out the door.


	3. A Path You Cannot Follow

"For Absent Friends"

Chapter 3

"A Path You Cannot Follow…"

* * *

**_Republic Mourns Loss Of Slain Jedi Master_**

_CORUSCANT (GP) – Remembrance services were held for slain Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker early this morning at the Jedi Temple. It was a private ceremony, attended only by members of the Jedi Order, family and close friends._

_Jedi Master Skywalker first distinguished himself in 6220, when, as a child, he was responsible for the destruction of the Nemoidian Trade Federation ship that was blockading the small Outer Rim world of Naboo. Years later, he and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi led the then newly-formed Republic Army against the Trade Federation's illegal clone army._

_The exact details surrounding Skywalker's death are not known; reports indicate that he was killed on Malastare while mediating negotiations between the native Dugs and the Grans who began settling that planet during the last 200 years. Skywalker was 45._

_Jedi Master Kenobi, who was also serving as a mediator at the peace conference, was present at the time of Skywalker's death. According to a leaked report submitted by Kenobi to the Jedi Council, Skywalker was killed by a toxic agent native to Malastare. The exact nature of this substance, or whether Skywalker ingested it inadvertently or was deliberately poisoned, is still unknown._

_The Jedi Council refused to comment._

_Skywalker is survived by his wife, Queen Amidala of the Naboo, age 49, and by their twin children, Jedi Knights Luke and Leia Skywalker, age 25._

_Salmé, who is first among the Queen's Royal Handmaidens, stated that "Her Majesty is coping as well as can be expected". She went on to say that she hopes the press will respect the Queen's privacy at this difficult time._

_Related links: The Jedi Temple, Malastare, The Trade Federation, Naboo, The Battle For Naboo_

* * *

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice," Padmé said, following Yoda into a meditation chamber.

Yoda grunted noncommittally and made a gesture at the window. The slatted blinds closed somewhat, shutting out the bright morning sunlight.

"Sit, yes," he invited, motioning at a cushioned stool opposite the one he was clambering onto.

Padmé sat, adjusting the long skirts of her black gown. She indicated with a subtle motion that the two handmaidens who accompanied her should wait outside. Palpatine stood behind her, his clasped hands mostly hidden by the elaborate sleeves of his black Nubian robes. Yoda frowned.

"Padawan Corona," he called. A large eyeball at least three feet in diameter floated into the room. "A seat for the Chancellor you will bring, please?" The eyeball blinked its long lashes in demure acknowledgement and floated out again.

Padmé idly wondered how a being like that could wield a lightsaber. When it returned a moment later, Force-levitating another cushioned stool behind it, she figured she had her answer. The second stool gently landed next to hers, and the Chancellor thanked the eyeball with a slight bow before sitting down.

"Thank you, Padawan Corona. All that will be," Yoda told the eyeball, and received another demure blink in response before it left, the door sliding shut behind it.

Padmé lifted the black lace veil that had concealed her face and leaned forward slightly.

"Master Yoda, how exactly did my husband die?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Investigating that still we are," he told her. "The information you need to know will be given to you at the appropriate time."

Padmé's eyes narrowed at this. "Please allow me to be certain that I understand your meaning, Master Yoda. Are you saying that I will only be told what you and the Council deem necessary?"

"Difficult situation this is, very difficult," Yoda sighed. Padmé exchanged a significant look with Palpatine.

"Perhaps this situation is so complex that it requires more manpower than the Council can spare at this time," he suggested. He clasped his hands and steepled his fingers under his chin as he spoke. "I _could_ appoint a Special Senate Committee to do an independent investigation and turn over the results to both the Council and Her Majesty," he continued thoughtfully.

Yoda frowned at this. "A gracious offer to be sure, Chancellor," he allowed, sounding anything but gracious. "But not necessary is it. Our own do we look after."

"And so do we of the Naboo," Palpatine agreed smoothly, folding his hands in his lap. "That is why – "

"Naboo Anakin was not," Yoda reminded him shortly. "To the Jedi Order did he belong."

"He was also husband to our Sovereign," Palpatine reminded the Jedi Master with a slight smile. "Technically making him Prince Consort of the Naboo, though he never used that title."

Yoda frowned. "For seven hundred years have I led the Jedi. My own council I will keep on what is – " He suddenly stopped speaking, cocking his head as though listening to something only he could hear.

Palpatine's head came up, and he too stared at a point somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Mmm, changes nothing that does," Yoda said, apparently to himself.

Padmé leaned slightly towards Palpatine. "What's happening?" she asked suspiciously.

"Anakin is here," he told her faintly.

"Anakin?" she repeated, eyes wide. Her sudden joyous expression made her young again despite the grey that touched her dark hair. "Where is he?" she asked, glancing around.

Yoda frowned at the center of the room in open disapproval. "A Jedi Mystery this is," he said. "Not meant for the eyes of outsiders." He listened for a moment, shaking his head in disgust at what he was hearing.

Palpatine smiled. "No, I wouldn't figure you'd care much about that, Anakin. You always were one for shattering the rules when they didn't suit you."

"A bad idea this is," Yoda said. He gestured at Palpatine and Padmé. "Think of those you claim to love you should. Bad for them this contact is. Bad for your wife, who will never move on, and bad for the Chancellor, who was never trained to use the Force."

There was more silence as Yoda listened. Finally, he sighed in resignation. "Do this once only I will," he said grudgingly. "But then you must promise to leave them in peace."

"What's happening?" Padmé asked.

Palpatine was staring at Yoda in wide-eyed astonishment. "You can really…" he began.

For the first time during their interview, Yoda smiled. "Yes," the Jedi Master said quietly. "Watch." He closed his eyes in concentration and made a slight motion with his hand.

Padmé gasped as a ghostly form appeared, gradually taking on the shape of her late husband… but now he was young again, as young as when they were first married.

"Anakin!" she cried, jumping to her feet. She tried to embrace him, but her arms passed right through his insubstantial form.

"Padmé," he said with a gentle smile. "I would hug you if I could, but I am afraid this is as good as it gets."

"Then it is enough," she said, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "To see you again, to speak to you…" She wiped her face with her hands and gave a little laugh. "Gods, how I have missed you."

"And I you," he replied.

"Look at you – you're young again!" She exclaimed, as though just noticing.

"Well, sure! Who wants to be middle-aged for all Eternity?"

"Master Skywalker," Yoda said warningly.

The ghost glanced down at the Jedi Master, and then turned back to Padmé, smiling ruefully. "I'm on a deadline, my Angel," he said apologetically.

"How… why did you have to die?" Padmé asked.

"Why? It was my time, Padmé. And how I died isn't as important as how I lived."

She frowned. "What do you mean, Anakin?"

"You may never know exactly how or why. Accept that. Don't allow it to become an obsession that rules your life."

Padmé nodded. "I will try."

Anakin glanced at Palpatine. "You will take care of her?"

"Of course, Anakin. I _did_ give you my word."

Anakin nodded. "And Padmé… Sabé asks that you in turn take care of Palpatine."

Padmé looked surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered herself. "Tell her of course I will."

"Master Yoda – " Palpatine began.

"Already do I know what you will ask," Yoda said. "Bring the Lady Sabé's shade here to speak to you I cannot."

"But why – "

It was Anakin who answered. "She is not one with the Force, Palpatine. Her soul goes on, but not here. Non Force-users have their own place… they can't come to where we are." He smiled gently at Palpatine. "But we can go there."

He turned his attention back to his widow. "Padmé, don't be angry with our children, or Palpatine's, for not attending my Remembrance service. They have their sworn duties to the Jedi Order to uphold, and this must come before all else."

Padmé's lips were pressed together in a thin line, but she nodded. "All right."

"Enough this is!" Yoda interrupted. "Be gone you must, Master Skywalker."

"No!" Padmé protested. "Not until he's said all that he has to say!"

Yoda sighed. "Finished are you?"

"One more thing. Padmé, do not dwell on me. I'm gone, and I'm in a better place… and one day we will be together again… all of us. But until then, you must live your life. Promise me."

"Anakin, I could never forget you!" she protested.

"I didn't ask you to forget me," he reminded her kindly. "I just want you to go on. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life looking back on happy memories. I want you to _be_ happy, to make _new_ happy memories. Promise me," he said again.

Padmé swallowed hard and nodded. "I promise you that I will do my best, Anakin. That is all I can do."

"And that's all I can ask," he agreed. When he spoke next, his voice was wistful. "Goodbye, my Angel. We will be together again – forever – before you know it."

"No, don't go!" she begged, her voice breaking.

"I must… and you mustn't seek contact with me again. "

"But why?" she asked with a frown.

"Because it's not healthy, Padmé. You have to let me go. Grieve for me if you must, but let me go and go on with your life. Death is a part of the natural order of things, and it's only a transformation, after all. But I've gone down a path that you cannot follow… not now. It's not your time."

She nodded. "All right, Anakin. I will try to do as you've said... to think of things as you've said. But it will not be easy."

"Life never is," he reminded her, earning a small laugh. He raised a hand in farewell. "Until we meet again, on this side… goodbye, my Angel. Goodbye, Palpatine. May the Force be with you both."

And with that, he was gone.

Padmé covered her face with her veil and sobbed. Palpatine stood and laid a gentle hand on her back.

"Mourn him not, Your Majesty," Yoda said quietly. "For he is one with the Living Force."

"Chaos take your Force," Padmé spat, quite forgetting to behave like a Queen. When she spoke again, her voice was low and bitter. "It has brought me nothing but grief."

"Perhaps we should leave, Your Majesty," Palpatine suggested.

"Yes," Padmé agreed through her tears. She took a deep breath, collecting herself, and then grasped the arm he gallantly offered. "Until we meet again, Master Yoda," she intoned formally, sounding more like the Queen and less like the brokenhearted widow.

"And meet again we will," he replied, inclining his head slightly. "Your Majesty."

As he watched the two Naboo leave, he cocked his head, listening to a voice. "A good idea that is not," he said quietly. "Better than that you should know, Master Skywalker." He shook his head, frowning. "Meant to be known in this life some things are not. Leave the Chancellor in peace you should."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
